1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scissors structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scissors structure 50 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises two pivotally connected blades 51, two handles 54, a locking pin 52 secured on one of the two blades 51, a recessed locking piece 53 pivotally mounted on the other blade 51 and detachably locked on the locking pin 52, and a spring 55 mounted between the two handles 54.
However, connection between the locking piece 53 and the locking pin 52 is not stable so that the locking piece 53 is easily detached from the locking pin 52 so that the two handles 54 of the scissors structure are easily expanded even when not in use, thereby affecting the locking effect of the scissors structure. In addition, the scissors structure is in use, the locking piece 53 is suspended on the blade 51 as shown in phantom lines so that the locking piece 53 is easily in contact with the handles 54, thereby greatly influencing the operation of the handles 54 and the cutting action of the blades 51.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,343 to Melter et al., filed on Jan. 7, 1993, entitled by xe2x80x9cTrimming scissors and sheath assemblyxe2x80x9d.
When the scissors are in use, the two handles 24 and 28 are separated from each other and the lock button 20 is attached to the handle 24. However, the lock button 20 freely slidable on the rails 68 and 70 is easily moved forward, thereby easily hindering the relative movement between the two handles 24 and 28 while the lock button 20 is easily broken when the two handles 24 and 28 are moved toward each other, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the scissors 10. In addition, the compression spring 18 mounted on the rear end of the lock button 20 is located away from the pivot point of the two handles 24 and 28, thereby easily clipping or injuring the user""s hand. Further, the compression spring 18 is mounted on the rear end of the lock button 20 and is located away from the pivot point of the two handles 24 and 28 so that the tension of the two handles 24 and 28 of the scissors 10 is not efficient.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a scissors structure comprising:
a first blade portion including a first handle defining a first chamber having a front end provided with a first locking stub and a rear end provided with a T-shaped first guide rail, the first guide rail having a front end provided with a first guide track located adjacent to the first locking stub and a rear end defining an access opening;
a second blade portion pivotally mounted on the first blade portion and including a second handle defining a second chamber having a front end provided with a second locking stub and a rear end provided with a T-shaped second guide rail provided with a second guide track, at least one snapping boss mounted on the second guide rail and aligning with the access opening of the first guide rail;
a restoring spring mounted between the first handle and the second handle and having a first end secured to the first locking stub and a second secured to the second locking stub; and
a substantially I-shaped locking member slidably mounted between the first guide rail and the second guide rail and having two sides each provided with a T-shaped guide slot for receiving the first guide track of the first guide rail and the second guide track of the second guide rail, the guide slot having two sides each provided with an inward folded retaining flange for limiting the first guide track of the first guide rail and the second guide track of the second guide rail, the retaining flange defining at least one positioning notch for detachably locking the at least one snapping boss.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.